Birthday Sex
by redsandman99
Summary: It's Cooper's birthday and Jeff has a special surprise for him.


After twenty eight years of living with his family, Cooper should have known better than to want a nice, peaceful birthday. Lawsons did not do special occasions like this peacefully or quietly. Honestly, if he had stopped to think about it, he really should have just stayed at a hotel to get that peace and quiet.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY COOPY!" Connor bellowed at the top of his lungs. He jumped right on top of Cooper and began bouncing up and down. "HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He hugged Cooper tightly before planting a million kisses all over his older brother's face.

"Ugh, stop that!" Cooper ordered, pushing Connor off of him. He appreciated the birthday wishes but he hated being ambushed in his sleep. "You-" His voice trailed off as he looked over to the empty spot right next to him. "Where's Jeff?"

Connor tried to contain his giggle. "Jeff who?"

"My Jeff, you little fucktard." Cooper sat up and looked around. "Where is he? He's supposed to be here with me."

Connor kept trying to hold in his giggles, but soon he couldn't control himself anymore. "Jeff is getting you a surprise!" he said, clapping his hands together excitedly. "But it's a secret so you can't know about it until he's ready."

"A surprise huh?" Now Cooper's curiosity was piqued. "Can you give me a hint about it?"

Connor shook his head. "No no no no," he refused. "No hints for you." He grabbed Cooper by the hand and pulled him out of bed. "Now come on! Daddy won't let me have your cake until you get up!"

Cooper still had a whole bunch of questions about what Jeff was up to, but he gave up because he knew that there was no use in trying to get any more information out of Connor. It would be the mother of lost causes.

Connor led Cooper into the kitchen where Mark and Glenn were sitting and staring at the cake and presents that were on the table. Cooper was just about to ask where James was when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and lift him up into the air. "Holy fuck!" he yelled, kicking his feet and trying to get free.

"Hey son," James said cheerfully, spinning him around until he was ready to puke. "Happy birthday!"

Cooper stumbled as he was released, shaking his head and trying to regain his balance. "Damn it Dad, did you have to do that?" he asked as he sat down.

"Yes," James replied. He ruffled Cooper's hair affectionately. "Bret is setting up your party later, but right now we need to eat the cake I bought you and open our presents because I want you like mine and Connor's better."

"Yeah," Connor agreed. "Ours is better than anyone else's."

Cooper rolled his eyes before grabbing the presents, deciding that it would probably be best if he got those out of the way first. The first present he opened felt kind of heavy…and as it turned out, it was Zack Ryder's head.

"Lawson!" Mark said in exasperation.

"What?" James said innocently. "He annoys Cooper!"

"Thanks Dad," Cooper said. He set the head aside and opened the rest of the presents. Between ten bottles of vodka, an AK-47, enough computer games to last him until next year and a machete, he hadn't done too bad for his birthday so far. Once all the presents were opened and set aside, they began digging into the cake. It was actually pretty good, which made Cooper all the much more happy that James had bought it from the store instead of trying to make it himself. James's homemade cakes always were a disaster.

About halfway through the meal, Cooper got a text from Jeff telling him to come upstairs to one of the usually empty guest rooms. He was slightly confused as to why Jeff was up there, but he wasn't going to ask questions yet; he was going to go up there and see what was going on for himself. "Here, you can finish this," Cooper said, appeasing Connor by handing over the second half of his third piece of cake. "I've got another present to get."

"Yay!" Connor cheered, eagerly licking the frosting off the cake.

"Have fun," James called out as Cooper left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

_Oh fun, he probably knows exactly what Jeff has planned,_ Cooper thought with a shake of his head. _That's great. Why am I the last one to always know this stuff?_

He did his best to shake that thought out of his head as he entered the room Jeff had told him to come in. Lucky for him, the sight he saw was more than enough to get EVERY single thought out of his brain. Jeff and Randy were waiting for him…naked…and there were all sorts of toys just waiting to be used. "What…holy…wow." That was all Cooper could say.

Jeff grinned happily. "You like?"

"Like? Baby, you are a genius!" Cooper looked at Randy, who was laying back on the bed casually. "How did he talk you into this?"

"He's annoyingly persuasive," Randy replied. "He also attempted to blackmail me…it's not why I'm here but I still think he should be punished for it."

Cooper grinned before grabbing Jeff by the hair and pulling back on it. Jeff whimpered both in pain and in pleasure and made no attempt to get free. "Were you naughty Jeff?" he asked.

"Maybe," Jeff said with a smirk.

"Maybe?" Cooper chuckled before kissing Jeff roughly. "I think that means yes," he said when he broke the kiss too soon for Jeff's liking. He looked at Randy, who was watching them with lust filled eyes. "You want to punish him Orton?"

Randy perked up at that offer. "You serious?"

Cooper nodded before passing Jeff over to the Legend Killer. "I want to watch."

"But Coopy-" Jeff squeaked as Randy grabbed him and roughly put him over his knee. "Wait-ow!" Randy had just smacked his ass as hard as he could. "Coopy he hurt me!"

Cooper smirked, loving the sight of his boyfriend draped across Orton's knee. "Oh quit complaining. You know you love it." He grabbed the paddle that had been set out in the room and handed it to Orton. "Here, use this."

"You sure?" Randy asked as he took the paddle from Cooper.

Cooper nodded before taking off his shirt. "Believe me, he likes it."

Jeff huffed angrily. "I do-" He yelped as Randy spanked him with the paddle. "Damn it I-" Randy brought the paddle down again, causing Jeff to buck forward while his yelping turned into a slight moan. Cooper licked his lips and watched the seen in appreciation as he continued to undress. It was always fun to dominate Jeff and it was actually pretty fun to watch someone else do it. Of course, there was no way this could turn into a regular thing. Jeff was his first and foremost, and he was not the type that usually enjoyed sharing.

"Holy shit," Randy said under his breath, stopping when he realized just how hard Jeff was getting.

Cooper smirked and joined them over on the bed, removing Jeff from Orton's lap and setting him down to the side. "I told you he likes it," he said smugly, flicking his tongue over the tip of Jeff's cock before neglecting it in favor of making out with Randy. Jeff let out a needy moan before grabbing both Cooper's and Randy's cocks, stroking them firmly as they continued to kiss.

"You know what I think we should do?" Cooper said to Jeff when he broke the kiss with Randy. He was speaking to Jeff mostly because he already knew Randy would be down with his suggestion.

"What Coopy?" Jeff asked, whimpering as Cooper began nibbling on his neck.

"I think that you-" He stopped to suck on Jeff's throat for a few seconds- "need to be fucked by both Orton and I." He nipped at Jeff's lower lip and stared into his eyes. "What do you think?"

Jeff stared at him, his breathing quickening significantly. "Okay," he said, nodding and wrapping his arms around Cooper's neck. "Whatever you want baby."

Cooper raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had expected at least a bit of an objection. "You serious?"

Jeff nodded. "The birthday boy should get what he wants, shouldn't he?"

That was enough for Cooper. He looked at Randy, who nodded before they both pounced on Jeff at once. Jeff squealed and then moaned as their lips attacked his body and their fingers slipped into his tight hole. Cooper thrust his fingers in and out while scissoring them as he maneuvered himself so that Jeff was on top of him. Randy was behind Jeff, also moving his fingers to stretch Jeff as he planted a trail of kisses along his spine. Jeff was whimpering and moaning helplessly, trying to thrust back against all their fingers as Cooper sucked on his neck. "Fuck me," he begged, panting and trembling in need.

Randy looked at Cooper, who nodded. Randy removed his fingers first before going to look for some lube. Cooper removed his fingers next, but instead of waiting for the lube, he thrusted upwards and entered Jeff without any more prepping. "Oh God!" Jeff moaned, throwing his head back, his eyes wide open with pleasure. "Fuck…"

"So fucking tight," Cooper murmured, pulling Jeff's head down so he could kiss him as he thrusted into him a couple of times.

"Whoa," Randy said, watching the scene in front of him with wide eyes. "You two should make a porno. You would make a shit load of money from it."

Cooper raised his eyebrows at that before rolling his eyes. "We'll think about that later. Just get over here!"

"Yeah," Jeff agreed. "Don't make Cooper fuck me by himself!" He suddenly smirked as Orton began putting the lube on. "Of course-"

"You just shut your mouth Hardy," Randy said, throwing the lube aside and coming back to the bed. "I'm right fucking here." He grabbed a hold of Jeff's hips and pushed into him slowly, making all three of them groan. Jeff's tight walls were making Cooper's and Randy's cocks press together tightly, creating an absolutely unbelievable feeling.

"Oh fuck," Jeff whimpered, his eyes shutting as tight as they would go. "Fuck fuck that hurt…"

"Just relax," Randy said as he helped Cooper start rubbing Jeff's back gently.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Jeff asked. He started taking deep breaths until his body finally did relax. As soon as Cooper felt him relax, he began thrusting in slowly and Randy began doing the same. They set a slow and steady pace, trying not to hurt Jeff. Jeff began to moan softly, rocking his hips back in time with their thrusts. "Faster," he begged. "Harder…please…"

"You sure?" Cooper asked, wanting to fulfill Jeff's wishes so bad. There was only so much more slow and gentle shit that he could handle.

Jeff nodded wordlessly. Cooper knew that this was probably going to make Jeff even more sore than he was already going to be, but that was something they could worry about later. He and Randy were both pounding into Jeff as hard as they could now, which wasn't very easy given the fact they had very little space to work with. "Fuck," Cooper grunted, thrusting into Jeff as hard and as fast as he could. Randy's pace was matching his and he could tell that none of them were going to last much longer.

"Cooper!" Jeff moaned, digging his nails into Cooper's chest. "Randy…someone touch me…"

Both Cooper and Randy reached down and grabbed a hold of Jeff's leaking erection. It only took a couple of firm strokes before Jeff's release practically exploded from his body. His orgasm was enough to trigger Randy's, which in turn triggered Cooper's. "Oh fuck," Cooper groaned, burying his face in Jeff's neck as he felt all the strength leave his body.

"Holy fuck…" Randy shook his head and slowly pulled out of Jeff, collapsing back and leaving the couple in their tight embrace.

Jeff smiled softly planting little kisses all over Cooper's face. "Happy birthday baby," he whispered.

Cooper grinned back at him and stroked his hair. "Thanks honey."


End file.
